Bloody And Beautiful
by WinglessGuardianAngel
Summary: Romance between a vampire and human. Seems boring, right? But there's something a bit odd about them. Love, friendship, and even danger mingle together as Blaine and Kurt try to figure out themselves and what they are. A bit fast paced in the first chapter, moves slower in the second. Some language and gory description later, possible adult themes.
1. The Meeting

Hello fellow readers! I thought I would give a try at writing. This is my fist fic on here, so please do try and be a little nice. Ahaha.  
This first chapter does move a tad fast. I wanted Blaine and Kurt to meet quickly, but it will be much slower next chapter. This is just a filler chapter, technically. Be patient, I pray, it will get better. I also used a lot of similar dialogue and Kurt and Blaine do meet the same way (Sort of), but I didn't want to take the entire episode and as I have said, I wanted them to meet fairly quick. I don't like when the romance couples meet slowly. I want them to meet fast and then slowly work your way into the actual romance.

* * *

This is a fantasy story. Vampires and humans. I realize some people don't like these stories, but a lot do. So, I thought it would be interesting to have my first story as something I feel I am slightly decent at writing: fantasy.

Please, do enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Meeting

"See this feather goes nicely…"

"Why don't you do something useful? Go spy on the gayblers or whatever." Puckerman yawned, his fangs prominent.

"Warblers," Kurt snapped. "And you know very well I can't." He crossed his arms. Of course they would try to get rid of him. Shuster had them doing boys vs. girls…again. But the boys had to do female songs and the girls males. Kurt actually had this one, but it didn't surprise him when they were unwilling to listen to his ideas.

None of the kids in Glee club really liked him. They pretended to, of course, helping him with Karofsky and all his bullying. But he could just tell that no one truly cared. He was incredibly thankful for all the help, fake or not, but he wasn't just a gay 16 year old with a fear of the world. He was stronger than he looked, maybe not physically, but emotionally and mentally he was.

"Why not?" Finn asked. Kurt gave him a look. He was joking, right?

"Dalton is a vampire academy." Sam, the only other one in the room not a vampire besides Kurt, answered in a low voice.

Most people didn't know of the two races living in peace. It was a law between humans and vampires. The humans were afraid that if too many people learned of the existence between the race killing them and themselves, a riot or worse, war, could break out. Humans and vampires had been fighting with this law for centuries now. Though, it was hopeless in Kurt's prospective. Vampires still feed off humans and human's still hunt vampires. It was and will always be a hopeless feud.

_Seems the humans are on the same page, why isn't the superior race?_ Kurt thought bitterly.

"So?" Puckerman sat up.

Kurt looked around the room in disdain. Puckerman looked like he honestly didn't understand why Kurt couldn't go, Artie didn't meet anyone's eyes-he obviously knew- and Finn was trying to figure something out; Kurt could practically see the wheels turning. Sam and Artie seemed to be the only intelligent one's in the room, minus Kurt, of course.

"Fine." He suddenly stated. If they wanted him gone, then go he would.

"What?" Puckerman looked genuinely surprised, like he hadn't been expecting it.

_Ah, so he did know, _Kurt thought angrily. _F__igures. Bastard. _

"You all don't want me here. I'll go." He spun around and began to walk away. Before Kurt could even blink, Finn blocked the doorway. Kurt nearly ran into him and fumed.

"Move, Finn."

"No way, dude."

"Don't call me dude," Kurt snapped. "And why not? You seemed okay with it a moment ago." He waited for Finn to answer.

"That was before I knew what was there! Kurt, you can't keep walking around like you don't matter!" Finn's eyes flashed and Kurt took a step back. Finn immediately cooled down. Kurt knew Finn hated to use his power in front of him because of Kurt's fear. His mother had been killed by a vampire when Kurt was eight. But to hide the truth, they said she died from "cancer". The fear of it as a child had stuck with him, until now, it seems.

"Like I don't matter?" Kurt abruptly laughed and this time Finn looked frightened. "Haven't you noticed? _I don't_! I mean _nothing_ to you or to anyone in this damned school! What would it matter if I went and tried? I'm not a frightened little puppy, Finn. I'm sorry I'm just a weak, little _human_, but I can take care of my worthless self!" He ran from the room a small sob escaping him. In truth he was terrified enough to shake as he ran. But he wanted to prove to Finn that he wasn't scared.

They weren't brothers yet, but Kurt didn't want them to ever be at this point. He hated how worked up he got. It was almost disgusting to think he used to be in love with his soon-to-be brother. He didn't care for Kurt. He never had and he never would. Finn was the same as the all the other vampires: an immortal creature who thought humans were nothing more than weak, little snacks.

He mad it to his car in record time. He jumped in and slammed the door so hard his entire arm hurt from the impact. He sat there a moment before starting the navigator and pulling out. He would come back and prove to Finn he wasn't what he thought.

He pulled up at Dalton Academy just two hours later. He glanced down at himself and groaned. He didn't have a Dalton uniform blazer, but the slacks had been easy. So, he had put on the closest thing he could find. It was just a simple black blazer/jacket with black piping. The uniform blazers were a dark navy, almost black, blue with red piping. It also had a pocket on the chest with the signature D pressed on it. He didn't even have a tie on.

_I can't do this, _he thought in panic. _I'm going to be killed the moment I step out of my car. _He could almost feel eyes staring at him. Yet, looking around, nothing was there.

He abruptly took a deep breath, gathered up his strength and got out. He had to do this. If not for anyone but himself.

The outside looked nice. It was a huge bricked building with large glass windows and a set of double glass doors. It looked similar to an 1880's factory of some sort, or at least to Kurt it did. But the inside is what took his breath away. The first thing he noticed was how smooth and polished the floor was. Large marble tiles were placed down all along the ground and he practically slid as he walked. The walls were spotless and rose thirty feet above him, held up but large, beautifully crafted, wooden pillars. He looked to his right and left and the hallways looked almost never ending. Kurt suddenly felt very small and frightened.

Kids darted right and left, their faces full of excitement as they ran to their next classes. Or maybe they weren't, Kurt realized. As he descended down the spiral staircase he noticed all the boys were heading in the same direction. He reached out to tap on one of the boys in front of him. "Excuse me." He needed to know what was going on and as nervous as he was, so far he hadn't been pinned against the wall and sucked dry. Maybe today was his lucky day. _Or unlucky, _he mused to himself.

The boy he had tapped on turned around and Kurt abruptly forgot what he needed. The boy was shorter than he was, even on the staircase that was noticeable, but he was built so perfectly that Kurt practically drooled at the muscles under his blazer and dress shirt, which the blazer happened to be unbuttoned at the moment. His dark curls were smoothly gelled back and his face was chiseled into a God worthy appearance. Kurt felt himself captured as the wide, beautiful hazel eyes smiled at him.

"I'm new here." Kurt mentally smacked himself. He now believed he deserved to be killed at this point.

_Seriously?_ He scolded himself. _'I'm new here.' Can you get any more stupid?_

The boy gave him an amused smile as he looked him up and down. Kurt felt dread. _Crap,_ he thought, _He's going to start asking questions. He can probably hear my heart pounding out of my chest anyhow._

He surprised Kurt when he held out his hand. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt felt his face shift in surprise and quickly hid it with a nervous smile. "Kurt." He took Blaine's hand in hesitation. The moment his hand touched Blaine's, however, a sharp jerk ran throughout him. He gasped at the contact as electricity shot through him. He pulled back quickly as a dizziness settled over him. Blaine looked as confused and surprised as Kurt felt. And Kurt didn't miss the flash of red in those beautiful eyes as he pulled away.

"S-So what's going on here exactly?" He asked quietly, looking anywhere but Blaine.

"The Warblers," He stated with an excited smile. Kurt was relieved that Blaine was ignoring the weird thing that had just happened as well.

Kurt's eyebrows knit together in confusion. He knew who the Warblers were but that didn't really answer his question.

"Sometimes they give impromptu performances in the senior commons; tends to shut down the school for a while." He further explained at Kurt's confusion.

"So wait...The glee club here is kind of cool?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. At McKinley he was practically tortured for being in New Directions.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Kurt smiled at the excitement and pride that swelled in Blaine's voice. Blaine also smiled as he studied Kurt.

"Come on, I know a short cut." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him down an empty corridor. Another spark shot through him but Blaine's hand only tightened and soon it faded into warmth that took over his entire form. It was almost relaxing. Like Blaine-who is a stranger, Kurt reminded himself- touching him was enough to calm him and relax him.

Blaine let go of his hand and opened a set of wide dark doors. Kurt froze at the sight of all the vampires in the room. All of them talking and laughing like normal people. Which they were, except they drank blood to survive. A few glanced at him but no one made a move...yet. Blaine glanced at him and Kurt was afraid to show his fear (ironically).

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb..." He tried to make it sound like that's what was really on his mind and not the fact that he was stuck in a room full of blood sucking teenage boys with no escape.

Blaine chuckled. "Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid," He reached out and smoothed down the collar with a pat. "You'll fit right in." He smiled and winked. Kurt paled. He knew right at that moment that Blaine knew, had known the whole time, what Kurt was (not that it really surprised him) and no doubt why he had come. But they had been alone. Blaine could have easily misled him and taken his life. But he didn't... _Why?_ Kurt wondered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." He handed his bag off and Kurt only then realized that a group of the boys had begun singing and harmonizing in front of them.

_**Before you met, I was alright but things were kind of heavy,**_

_**You brought me to life,**_

_**Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine.**_

Kurt was absolutely captivated by Blaine's voice but what really struck him was all the students swaying and smiling. No names were being tossed, no pushing or shoving... Just fun and happiness. Like this happened everyday. It probably did, he realized with envious surprise.

_**I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.**_

_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.**_

Kurt jumped up and down in a little awed hop as he clapped along with everyone. Blaine truly had the voice of an angel. A demon with an angelic voice. It was soothing.

Blaine smiled at him and the fear crept back up as Blaine stepped in front of him with two other boys.

"Join my friends and me for coffee?" He gestured to the two people. Kurt thought about running but realized that would be stupid. They have super speed.

"Sure..."

"Latte?" The Asian boy, Kurt had come to know as David, asked as he pushed the cup toward him.

Kurt took it hesitantly. "It's very civilized of you to take me for coffee before you beat me up..." Blaine sipped his coffee and Kurt could see the smile he was trying to hide. He found it...funny?

"We are not going to kill you." David said forcefully.

"You were such an awful spy...we found it endearing." Wes, the other boy, smiled.

"Which made me believe spying isn't really why you came." Blaine stated. Kurt gulped. It hadn't been. But what could he tell them?

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Blaine nodded and they all waited.

"Is anyone here...a human?" They all laughed.

"No. This is not a humanized school, Kurt." Wes said seriously.

Kurt felt his face heat up. "Then you guys..."

"Yes, we can hear your heartbeat."

"Your blood has a really...unique smell, but the minute you tapped on me I could sense that you were human. You were absolutely terrified." Blaine smiled.

Kurt cleared his throat. "My brother and his friends...Sent me..."

"Do they know about our school?" David asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Are they...?" Again, Kurt nodded.

"And they sent a _human_?" Wes frowned.

"Well...sort of?"

David's eyebrows shot up. "You came on your own? A, no offense, small human came to a private school of vampires...on your own...?"

"Well, it was their idea..." Kurt's face began to heat up. It did sound odd when they said it out loud. "But then my brother started to talk about how I walk around like I don't matter but I don't. Not in their world. I'm just this...this weak little pest in the way of their popularity..." Kurt trailed off. He hadn't meant to reveal all that. He cleared his throat and sipped the latte.

"You didn't come here in an ATTEMPT to die...did you?"

Kurt's head shot up and he choked a little. Sure, he had had thoughts and even had a few scars on his arms, but that definitely was NOT why he came. "No! If I wanted to die...I'd do it myself and quickly..." He rubbed his scarred wrist out of habit. Blaine had been studying Kurt for a bit and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Guys could you excuse us?" Blaine suddenly said. The two got up.

"Take it easy, Kurt."

"I take it you're having trouble at school...or home. Possibly both." He stated, rather than asked after they had left.

"I'm...The only one out at my school... And this Neanderthal has made it his life goal to make my life a living hell. Plus my brother, well, soon to be step brother, has this thing about how vampires are superior and how I'm just this...stupid little gay human who can't do anything for..." He abruptly cut off, his eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry." Blaine didn't want to hear this. Why should he care?

Blaine gave him an understanding look that surprised Kurt for the umpteenth time that day. But how could he understand? He had no aging. He had inhuman speed, hearing, sight, smell...

"Kurt, you are NOT a stupid little gay human. Quite the opposite in fact," He chuckled and Kurt just looked at him. He didn't believe Kurt was gay, stupid, or human? He could prove each one in a matter of a few simple words.

"You are a strong, beautiful, human," Kurt blushed and his eyes widened. "Very extraordinary, in fact. You smell different from every other human and your skin in inhumanly pale, yet you have a heart beat."

"I smell different?"

Blaine nodded. "Most humans have a unique smell but they all swirl around a vanilla scent... You have a...spring morning smell. Like a rose by a stream." _Definitely centuries old..._ Kurt mused to himself.

"And yet," He continued. "Your heart beats, frantically at the moment..." He smiled and Kurt looked away blushing.

"Tell me, why did you really come here?" Blaine leaned forward and patiently waited as Kurt tried to answer.

"To prove to Finn…" He stopped. Why had he come? Not to prove anything to Finn. He came to prove something. But maybe he came to prove to himself that he was just as strong as Finn and his friends. He had thought, at first, it was to show Finn he wasn't a little girl... But maybe that wasn't the case after all.

Blaine smiled after Kurt remained silent. "You're conflicted, I see." Kurt and Blaine's eyes met and Kurt felt frozen as the deep hazel eyes bore into his own blue ones.

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but his phone buzzed, causing him to yelp. Blaine had an amused smile on his face as Kurt read the text. Kurt noted that Blaine smiled a lot. And they all seemed real.

_Dude, where are you? It's almost 3! _

Kurt's eyes widened. "I have to go…I'm going to be late." He told Blaine as he quickly typed back. He stood up and Blaine followed his actions.

"Then, let me know when you've arrived home." Blaine handed him a small paper with his number and name scribbled down. Kurt took it and smiled.

"Sure. Bye Blaine thanks!" He called as he ran towards his car. The minute he got in he frightened himself by laughing. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he enjoyed it none the less. He had made it out alive and could rub it in Finn's face. Although he had done no spying, he still felt accomplished. And he might have even got a friend out of the whole thing.

_Blaine…_

* * *

Thank you, guys, for taking the time to give it a try! Next chapter soon, hopefully. I do have computer problems, but I promise to try and update as often as possible. Much love! I apologize for any errors. I reread it a dozen times and I think I got them all.


	2. The Prince

Hey, been a few days. I'm sorry. I've actually been busy. I'm a senior and I only have two months of school left, which also means that I have drama club a lot for my school's play coming up. I have a lead so I'm at school constantly. But as promised, here is the second chapter. Most of it was wrote on my phone, so I'm sorry if it's not really good.

I suppose the characters a tad OC. And I promise Finn and Kurt don't always hate each other. In a chapter or two I'll do the wedding scene. They'll be buddies soon, I promise. lol Finn isn't always a jerk.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Prince

When Kurt arrived home Finn and Carole were already there. They were suppose to move in a while back but after a falling out between Finn and Kurt, Burt decided it would be best to wait. Now they just come over every evening instead. It was a choice that made everyone happy. Well, everyone but Kurt.

Kurt didn't have many problems with Finn. Sure, Finn had thrown him into dumpsters and thrown slushies at him but he had never called him names. Nor had he ever really stopped the bullying... But Kurt didn't blame him for that. He hadn't physically hurt him like Karofsky had. What Kurt hated was how he treated him. Or all human's for that matter. He was one of the vampires who thought little of the human race. And it pissed Kurt off.

"Hey, bud, where have you been? It's almost five. You missed dinner." Burt asked from the chair. He looked up from the TV has did Finn.

"Out with a friend; Sorry, I didn't realize it would take so long, or I'd have called you." Kurt sat his bag down with a small smile. Burt looked surprised. Kurt understood; he never went out with friends.

"With a friend?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded and Finn got up and motioned Kurt to follow him into the kitchen.

"What friend?" He asked when they were out of earshot from Burt.

"His name is Blaine." Finn's eyes narrowed.

"Blaine Anderson?" Kurt's heart dropped. He had been so excited about the way Blaine treated him. Yet he didn't know his last name.

"The head Warbler?" Finn pressured, seeing Kurt's hesitation.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah." _Blaine Anderson… Why does that sound familiar?_

"You actually went?" Finn asked in surprise and abruptly anger bubbled up in Kurt. He thought so little of Kurt, that he didn't even believe he went?

"Of course I went, Finn," He snapped. "And I met a few of the Warblers."

"And?" He pressed. Kurt shifted feet. He didn't want to tell Finn. He liked Blaine and the Warblers. They were good, no absolutely amazing. He felt it was unfair. _Was it? Or are you just too in love with the thought of a friend to give it up through secrecy? _

Kurt simply shrugged. "They performed for me."

"How did you manage that?" Finn's eyes widened. He sounded impressed.

Kurt grit his teeth. "Because not all vampires are complete assholes, Finn! Blaine was absolutely amazing."

"Kurt, you can't go mingling with them, especially Blaine Anderson!" Finn cried out abruptly. Kurt blinked; Finn hardly ever raised his voice at Kurt. The last time that happened they were in Kurt's room and Finn had thrown the 'f' word around. He immediately quieted down, glancing around Kurt to make sure Burt wasn't coming.

"Why not? Because I enjoy talking to him? Because he talks to me like a person? Because I'm happy around him?" Kurt questioned.

"You don't know him." Finn stated. Kurt didn't let his statement show how much it actually upset him, however true it was.

"And you do?" He countered instead.

"Well, no…but I've heard stories…" Kurt let out a dry humorless laugh and Finn flinched.

"Grow up, Finn. He is an amazing singer and a wonderful person. Rachel wanting to win is getting to your head." He turned on his heel and stormed out. The door to his room shook on its hinges as he slammed it shut.

He plopped down on his bed. He lay there until his heated anger finally sizzled into nothing but sadness. Who cares if he's a Warbler? It's like Finn was giving him a bad label. But Finn said he had heard stories. Is that why Anderson was so familiar? Had Kurt the stories as well, and didn't remember?

He groaned. This was frustrating him. He wanted to be mad at Finn but he just couldn't be. Finn was right. Maybe he was leaping into something he wasn't sure he should. He didn't know Blaine.

_But he makes me feel warm and connected…_ He thought sadly.

_No, you don't know that, _He fought with himself_. You've known him for a few short hours. He means nothing to you. _

But then again after that spark he HAD felt something. Although he wasn't sure what, but he had felt something there. He wanted to scream. To cry out and get an answer. He wasn't sure what to do.

He pulled out his phone and the paper. He stared at it for a while before finally typing it in.

**Hey its kurt. Thanks again for listening to my useless ranting. **

Not three minutes later the phone buzzed again and a smile appeared. It was like Blaine had been waiting for the text. _Or he just texts fast..._

_**I see you made it home safely. Of course, Kurt. Your 'rants' weren't useless. You needed someone to talk to. And I will listen no matter what, anytime you need. Anything, for you Kurt.**_

Kurt blinked in surprise at the text. Who the hell was this guy? Kurt didn't believe in fate or even in a God, but something or someone was on his side, it seemed.

Kurt wasn't sure how to reply. He had never held a texting conversation, hardly a conversation face to face with people, and wasn't sure what to say. Luckily the phone buzzed again.

_**May I call you? Is that too soon?**_ Too soon? Too soon for what? He was puzzled but didn't hesitate to answer him.

_**No go ahead.**_ He shakily answered the buzzing phone.

"Hello?"

"You seemed lost on what to say." Kurt nervously chuckled.

"How'd you guess?"

A deep chuckle sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He still had a weird feeling about that name... "Just a hunch. How are you?"

"Better than I was a few hours ago." Kurt replied, standing up. He was nervous and wasn't sure what to do. He had many questions. Should he ask? Would it be too soon to do so?

"That's good to hear. I assume you have questions?" Kurt paused his pacing. Could vampires read minds as well? He glanced around making sure Blaine wasn't in sight.

"Well, I mean I guess so…"He finally answered.

"I will answer anything as best as I can." As best as I can... Kurt wasn't sure he liked that. It sounded like Blaine was hiding something. Maybe he was. Kurt wouldn't really call them best friends and didn't expect Blaine to tell him everything.

"What's your last name?" He asked. He decided to start small and work it up to more serious things.

Blaine laughed on the other end but it sounded forced and strained. "Anderson. Blaine Anderson." So, he is the same boy Finn mentioned.

"Blaine Anderson..." Kurt repeated. He liked how it rolled together on his tongue. Another chuckle came through and Kurt felt his face heat up.

He cleared his throat and Blaine spoke.

"What about you, Kurt?"

"Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel..." Blaine repeated and Kurt smiled. "What's your middle name?" Kurt felt like a child. Asking about names? Is that something people did at 16? He remembered doing it in elementary, but not in high school.

"Elizabeth..." He stated quietly. Blaine was silent. Kurt guessed he knew it meant something more. At first his middle name was Elijah, Kurt Elijah Hummel. But after his mother's accident he began calling himself Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. It technically wasn't his real middle name, but it was special to him and no one else needed to know.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel... You have a beautiful name." Blaine said gently. _He knows I'm hiding the truth..._

"Why didn't you or anyone in that school try to rip my throat out today? I know most vampires don't drink human blood…But still." Kurt abruptly blurted. It was silent a moment and Kurt was afraid of the answer. Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

After a few moments of silence Kurt was afraid Blaine had hung up. "Blaine?"

"I'm here. Sorry."

"Sorry, I asked. You obviously don't want to talk about it."

"You have a right." _I do?_ Kurt was caught off guard. Why did he have a right? Something was definitely up.

"I do...?"

"I promise to answer your question... Can we do so in person?" Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to. He was answering things in an odd, suspicious way.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Tomorrow, after school? I'll pick you up?"

"That sounds good."

"You go to McKinley, right?" Kurt blinked as he turned off the light and lay down.

"Are you stalking me, Blaine Anderson?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It must of worked for Blaine let out a genuine laugh. "Would that be a weird Edward Cullen move?" Kurt also laughed. Did he just make a Twilight joke?

"Yes." He giggled.

"Then God, no! I'm offended you would even consider it!" Kurt laughed and soon Blaine joined in.

"It's late," Blaine commented after a few minutes of their laughing and lame Twilight jokes. "I should let you sleep."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. He wasn't tired, but it was getting late and he still needed to eat dinner.

"Then goodnight, Kurt. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"'Night, Blaine. You too." There was a click and he shut his phone off. He didn't get up to eat like he had planned. Instead, he lay in his bed, smiling. Finn was wrong. Blaine was a wonderful person.

Kurt turned over and closed his eyes, looking forward to tomorrow.

_Finn was wrong._

The next day Kurt sat in Glee a lot more happy than he normally was. Finn kept giving him weird looks. Kurt suspected Finn had overheard the whole conversation the night before and now was upset with him. All day he had been bugging Kurt to help him find sheet music that evening. Kurt knew what he was doing since Rachel did that with him every Friday evening. And then suddenly this one specific Friday he asked Kurt? Kurt wasn't stupid.

Mr. Shue was talking about sectionals and Kurt was half asleep when a loud knock came from the door. Everyone glanced over and Kurt's face lit up. Blaine met his eyes and a smile also appeared on his beautiful face.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'm looking for Kurt?"

Mr. Shue glanced at Kurt. "We have Glee... Well, it's almost over."

"Can I stay until it's over?"

"Sure." Mr. Shue smiled.

"No!" Rachel screeched. "Spy!"

Everyone stared at her. "That's Blaine Anderson! He's a Warbler!"

"Rachel!" Mr. Shue and Kurt said at once.

"Rachel," Mr. Shue said sternly. "That's not how we treat our competition."

"I'm not hear to spy, but I've upset you. I can wait outside."

"No!" Kurt said a little too quickly. Everyone glanced at him. He had actually spied, well tried to, and the Warblers had welcomed him in anyways. He wasn't about to let his team treat Blaine like that.

"If they're afraid of you spying, then I'll leave. Hold on a moment." He began to pick up his bag but to his surprise Blaine had bent down and picked it up first. He put the bag on his shoulder. Kurt's surprise vanished quickly, remembering he had inhuman speed.

"Don't leave, Kurt. I can wait outside. I promise I won't leave you. Finish. You need to be here," He turned to leave but stopped. "I can always listen through the door." He winked and Kurt smiled as he walked out.

For the next ten minutes Rachel continued to give Kurt dirty looks, which he ignored. He could feel everyone's eyes glance over but he ignored that as well. It was no ones business what was going on. So they were rival show choirs. It's not like they were exchanging information about each others teams. They were just hanging out as friends. What was so wrong with that?

Kurt just wanted to leave and get to Blaine. And that's just what he did when Mr. Shue let them out. He didn't give anyone time to say or do anything as he sprung from his seat and belted out the door.

Blaine stopped him before he made it too far with a smile. "I'm sorry I made them upset."

Kurt waved him off. "Screw them. Let's just get out of here." Blaine's lips twitched into a grin and Kurt decided he liked it best when Blaine was relaxed and loose.

Blaine led Kurt out to his car and even opened the door for him before closing it and getting in on the drivers side.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked after ten minutes of them on the road. Blaine had been quiet and Kurt guessed he had been thinking.

"Somewhere we can be completely alone." He answered.

Kurt didn't press any further and glanced at the radio. Blaine must have caught this for he reached over and turned it on. P!nk's 'Perfect' was on and a comfortable silence fell over them. Kurt glanced at Blaine who was staring at the road, seemingly deep in thought. He smiled and began to sing softly. Kurt had always been proud and maybe even a little cocky about his voice and vocal range but after hearing Blaine he felt nervous to sing.

Eventually his voice grew with his confidence. He stopped, however, the moment he caught Blaine looking at him.

"why did you stop? You have a beautiful voice." Blaine stated gently. Kurt's face grew hot and he shrugged. Blaine made him feel funny. Kurt sings in front of thousands every year, yet in front of one boy he get's shy and feels awkward to sing.

Blaine chuckled. "We're here anyways." Blaine got out and stepped around to help Kurt out. Kurt kept his eyes down as he took Blaine's hand and allowed him to pull him out of the car.

Kurt felt confused. They were on the side of an empty highway Kurt was sure hadn't been used much in the past ten years. Blaine's car was the only one in sight and on either side of the road was tree after tree. When he said he wanted to be alone he wasn't kidding.

"Come on!" Blaine laughed. Kurt turned and Blaine had already started through the trees and even over a few fallen logs. Kurt rushed to catch up.

Although it was midday, fog covered the bottom half of the woods and by the time they reached their destination Kurt had tripped and slipped over so many moss covered trees, he knew he had stained his skinny jeans. _Thank God they're black…_

He was surprised when he found a lake in front of him. He wouldn't have even guessed it was out here. It wasn't very big but it was a crystal clear blue. Weeping Willows were the only trees around it and moss covered everything.

"Wow..." Kurt breathed as Blaine led them to a smooth rock and sat down. It was quiet for a little bit, the only sound was the birds singing and the water lapping.

"It's beautiful..." Kurt said quietly as the silence started to make him uncomfortable.

Blaine nodded. "I found it a few years ago. Right between Lima and Westerville," He smiled. "It's a good place when thoughts need to be figured out."

Kurt glanced at Blaine. There was something deep in his voice that sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Why did you want to be alone...?" He finally asked. Blaine let out a deep sigh and turned to face him. There was deep regret in his face and Kurt felt a chill, even though it was only 70 degree's outside and no breeze.

"Kurt," He began slowly. "The vampire and human council have made laws. Vampires don't attack humans and humans don't kill vampires." Kurt nodded. He knew of these laws.

"Do you know why these laws started?" Kurt shook his head.

"They never give you the details do they? 100 years ago a raging war broke out, the Black Blood?" Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine smiled. "So you've heard it's name? They teach us in school that it was a Revolutionary war. Well, it wasn't. It was war between humans and vampires. Tens of thousands of humans and vampires alike died that night. The council didn't like that. So they made the laws between our races." Kurt was taken back. He had always been told that Black Blood was a rumor and that the laws had always been in place.

_So, the war was a real thing?_ He wondered. _How could I be so blind about that? Who makes rumors about war? Obviously, if it's a war rumor it happened... _

"Why didn't anyone attack me...?" He quickly changed the subject. Kurt never liked history or war. Too much killing and anger.

"Kurt, my last name is Anderson." He said slowly and Kurt nodded. He knew this.

Blaine sighed. "No one attacked you because they knew you were different."

Different...? As in I'm a human?"

"No...Yes, you are, but not what I mean." Blaine swallowed thickly. "My father is Devon Anderson..."

Kurt's breath caught. "Anderson... Oh my God..." Blaine's face was dark with regret.

"You're...You're..."

"Yes," He looked right in Kurt's wide, blue eyes. "I'm prince to the vampire race. _Fyrste Nosferatu_."

* * *

There it is. How was it? Was it worth the read? I'm sorry for all my errors and non detailed writing. Like I said, I wrote this on my phone so it's a bit odd.

Fyrste is prince and Nosferatu is Vampire. I got them off the internet so if those aren't the real Romanian words, I apologize. I only speak English, Japanese, and some Korean. But even if not, they look cool.

I am American, for all those who will ask. Irish and German ancestry.

Thanks for reading, much love! Hope you stick with me and my slow updates.


	3. History

Hello my lovely readers! I wanted to thank everyone who has followed the story and myself. I also wanted to thank you for favoring and reviewing! You guys are so wonderfully nice! Really, thank you! I know it's short, but hopefully this will suffice for a bit. Enjoy! Apologizing in advance for mistakes, spelling or grammar.

* * *

"P-Prince?" Kurt echoed in surprise. He had heard the rumors of the 'Anderson prince' but never actually expected to meet him. Anderson was a common name, but even he should have guessed who Blaine was the moment he heard the last name.

Blaine nodded but stayed silent. Kurt could tell he was extremely uncomfortable.

_That makes two of us…_ Kurt sighed and glanced over. Blaine sat ridged, not even his chest moved up and down. Anyone who didn't know would believe he had either died or had been built in stone.

But what Kurt didn't understand is why Blaine seemed to hate it so much. Anger and regret covered every one of his un-moving features. Blaine was _prince_ to an entire race, yet he seemed so sad and lonely. Based off of books and movies Kurt knew many princesses and princes became lonely and eventually cold and cruel. He wasn't sure he liked that idea with Blaine. He seemed too sweet and caring for something as tragic as that to happen.

"Something is on your mind." Blaine stated quietly.

Kurt jumped a little and turned to him. "What makes you say that?"

Blaine smiled. But Kurt thought it looked tired and worn out, like he didn't want to smile and it hurt to do so. "I can hear your breathing. It evens out then it becomes unstable than it evens out again… From experience, I know this means something as caught your attention. What's on your mind?"

Kurt stared at Blaine in surprise a moment. "Why are there rumors?" Blaine stiffened and Kurt inwardly flinched. He hadn't meant to hit a nerve but he wanted to know why Blaine was so…distant.

"So you've heard?" Kurt nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think they're stupid." Kurt answered without hesitation. "Rumors are just rumors and plus you're too…Kind." He added.

Blaine chuckled, to Kurt's surprise. It sounded genuine. "They have reason to start them, I suppose." He sounded sad and Kurt felt his heart ache. Blaine was an immortal creature. How long had he been sad? Decades? Centuries? Kurt couldn't imagine the pain of it for that long.

"Why?" He pressed. He needed to know. Kurt had always felt he was just wondering around aimlessly. Maybe he could help Blaine. It would give him something to do at least.

Blaine glanced at him. "I'm a prince." Kurt nodded. They had just gone over this.

"I'm not the only one." Kurt stared open mouthed at him. Not the only one? Blaine had a brother?

"You have a brother…?"

Blaine nodded. "Cooper. He's the next one in line. But my father…" Blaine fell silent.

"He's done something to ruin your family name." Kurt finished for him. He could see the flames growing in Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry."

The embers died down and a grin appeared on Blaine's face. "you say that a lot."

Kurt knew it was bugging Blaine but allowed him to change the subject by snorting. "Sorry." Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled.

"I wouldn't let that get to you, you know." He blurted and Blaine's laughter died.

"What?"

"Those rumors… They're just people trying to get themselves known by saying things that both you and I know aren't true."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a long time and Kurt glanced away his face heating up.

"Do you know what rumors they're saying?"

Kurt shrugged. "I've heard a few. About you ruining the entire Vampire race's meaning because of war. How old are you by the way?" He abruptly asked.

Blaine gave him a toothy smile. "234, technically speaking. 17 in this body." Kurt smiled but it quickly faded. Blaine hadn't said anything about the rumor he mentioned. He didn't start the war did he?

"Do you want to go get dinner?" Blaine asked standing. He wiped off his pants and held out his hand for Kurt. Kurt nodded and took it.

Kurt tried to not let their conversation linger in his mind as Blaine led them back to the car. He felt like something was missing. No, he knew Blaine was hiding something. But he was lucky that Blaine, who was a near stranger, told him as much as he had. He wanted to know more. Why was there reason to start them? What had his father done? Who was Cooper Anderson? And why was Kurt different?

What did that even mean? Kurt had been pretty normal his entire life, give or take he could act out almost every Broadway play known to man. But that didn't really make him different did it? He was sure those words had a deeper meaning than Blaine was letting on but he couldn't think why. It gave him a funny feeling, however, and he wasn't sure if it was a good one or not.

"Kurt!" He blinked and Blaine's worried face appeared inches from his own. He felt his face heat up and he stumbled back. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Blaine gave him a disbelieving look before shrugging and turning to the car. "You stopped and looked out of it. You weren't responding."

"Just thinking…" He mumbled.

"I understand." Blaine offered a small smile as he opened the door for Kurt. Kurt returned it and got in. Weird how Blaine's words made him feel almost uncomfortable yet his being and presence gave Kurt reassurance. But reassurance to what is where his understanding disappeared.

"What are you hungry for?" Kurt had to think. He knew vampires could eat like a normal, breathing humans, but he didn't want to pick something Blaine wouldn't like. He was going to be forced to eat so people didn't get suspicious. It should be something tasty. But they were in Lima, Ohio...What was tasty in Ohio?

"Pizza?"

Blaine grinned. "A fine choice, indeed." Kurt chuckled.

"You do know we live in the 21st century, right?"

Blaine glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes before he went back to the road. "I am aware. Although, being alive for over two centuries does get you a little mixed up, I suppose. What year is it?"

Kurt gave him a disbelieving look and Blaine laughed. "I'm joking. I've been alive long enough to see the English language change more times than the clothing style."

"How many languages do you know?" Kurt asked to by pass the time.

"8, if you still include Latin." Kurt's mouth fell open and Blaine gave him an embarrassed smile. "What about you?"

"3." Kurt smiled proudly. "If," he added. "You include my seven phrases of Spanish." Blaine chuckled as he pulled into the local pizzeria.

"Kurt Hummel, you are one interesting person." Blaine smiled as he opened Kurt's door yet again.

"And yourself, Blaine Anderson." Blaine grinned and they walked inside to almost fall over to the amazing aroma of pasta, garlic bread, and pizza.

"God, it smells amazing!" Kurt moaned as they slid into a booth. Blaine chuckled.

"That it does."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine returned it. Kurt was slowly finding it hard to believe Blaine had a mean bone in his body. Only knowing each other for a little over 24 hours, Blaine seemed genuine enough. That didn't mean something couldn't happen however.

"Kurt?" Kurt's face paled. _Finn? Crap, what is he doing here? _

"Hey, Finn. I thought you were going to get sheet music?" It was only 4:21 according to the clock over top of the ordering bar and the music store was at least a 15 minute drive from their house; 20 from the school. And Kurt knows how long Rachel takes to find 'the perfect song'.

"We were just about to head over." His eyes narrowed at Blaine, but Blaine had a friendly smile on. "But I happened to catch your scent."

"We?"

"Hey, Finn we were just about to… Oh, hey Kurt." Kurt blinked, surprised to see Mercedes smiling down at him.

"Mercedes?"

She laughed. "Yeah, Rachel invited half the club to pick out music for Sectionals." She smiled and her eye caught Blaine. "Blaine, right?"

Blaine nodded. "That's me."

"Well, aren't you just a cute little thing. You better be taking care of my man, Kurt." Kurt was stunned. When had he become Mercedes' man? And since when had she and he been buddy-buddy?

"Of course, nothing will harm Kurt as long as I'm present." Kurt felt his chest swell with excitement. There was so much truth and seriousness in that small sentence. Mercedes winked and dragged Finn away.

"You have some nice friends." Blaine stated, taking a sip of his tea.

"What friends? The tall one was my brother and the girl was Mercedes. I'm not even sure we've actually really spoken…" Blaine smiled.

"Well, she was being genuine just now. Maybe you have more friends than you think."

_Yeah, _He thought. _Too bad I wasn't invited to go and pick out music. _

_ You did just up and leave them._ A voice said back. Kurt sighed. Now was not the time to fight with himself. Even though the second statement was true, Kurt's pride told him otherwise.

"Do you want to get a to-go pizza?" Blaine suddenly asked. Kurt noticed he was tense. Dread came over him. Something wasn't right.

"Sure, let me go order from the counter." He stated as he stood up. He walked over and got in line, not failing to notice Blaine staring after him like a mother bear. He had an awful feeling someone who didn't like Blaine was here. He was too tense and nervous, like a cat who's had one too many marry-go-round's with the four year old.

He ordered two large pizza's and he yelped when he turned and Blaine was there, taking the pizza's and hurrying away with him.

"Blaine…" Kurt said gently when they made it to the car, to Kurt's surprise without knocking anyone over. Blaine glanced at him. "Blaine, what's going on?"

"Nothing." He stated.

"I'm not stupid. Something has you nervous and if a vampire, the _prince_ of vampires is nervous, then so am I. What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed. "It's not that big of a deal… I just sensed someone there. Someone who has something against me." Kurt nodded.

"We can go to my house." Blaine nodded.

"Kurt," Blaine turned towards him. "I really, really care about you and if someone is after me, someone is after you." He rushed the sentence out before pulling out and driving away. "I don't want you hurt. When I'm not around...be careful, okay?"

_Blaine cares about me? _Kurt thought happily. Be careful of what though? He couldn't tell the difference between humans and vampires. He glanced at Blaine to ask and his eye's widened when he caught the sight of something coming at them way too fast.

He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out before something barreled into the side of the car and everything faded.

* * *

So, I know it's been like a week. I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and my sister is getting surgery and prom is coming up... But I figured I'd get this little chapter up. I know it's short but I promise to try and make the next one longer and hopefully it won't take as long.

Kurt gets surprised in this story a lot, I've noticed. lol

Let me know what you think thus far? Until next time, much love!


End file.
